


New Horizons

by GonewithFantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (because it feels so good), (kind of), Anal Fingering, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Clueless Geralt, Crying During Sex, First Time, First time with a man, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Says "Hmm", Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier's shy but determined, M/M, Smut, Virgin Jaskier, neither of them has a damn clue about this, virgin geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Basically Geralt and Jaskier attempting to have their first time... ^^This takes place in a medieval world where you couldn't just ask questions on the internet to find out how certain stuff is supposed to work. And considering how people viewed homosexuality back then, asking friends or strangers about these kinds of things would have been anything but advisable.So when Jaskier wants to take things a little further, Geralt is confused (and Jaskier hasn't got a clue either, but he's determined xD).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 39
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt lay on his back on the bed, a few moments away from falling asleep, when Jaskier gently climbed on top of him and demanded his attention by pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss. The witcher hummed in appreciation and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close while deepening their kiss. Soon they were both panting and Geralt was definitely not feeling tired anymore.

Jaskier rolled over in an attempt to pull Geralt with him but the witcher didn't get the hint, thinking Jaskier simply had enough for now. This was all so very new for both of them and they hadn't learned how to read each other in these kinds of situations yet. The bard instantly snuggled close again, pressing himself against the witcher. He slid his hands under Geralt's shirt and pushed it up. It was obvious that he wanted to do more than just some kissing this evening.

The witcher was surprised at how very natural being like this with Jaskier felt like. For some reason he had expected it to be completely different from being with a woman. But aside from the slight stubble that brushed against his chin every time they kissed, it felt pretty familiar: Soft, warm skin gently pressing against his own, tender touches ghosting all over his body and their underlying desire...all melting together to make for a truly intoxicating mix.

If anything, being with Jaskier felt even better because he knew that this didn't have to be perfect. The bard wouldn't run away and find someone better if he didn't put up a good performance because he already loved him.

Usually, this was the start of a relationship for Geralt (well, at least if it wasn't meant to be a one time thing in the first place) and at that point, it was pretty much make or break. But with Jaskier, he was already past that 'make or break' point long before this had started to get physical. So Geralt relaxed, pushed off his own shirt and then proceeded with Jaskier's.

The bard quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them. He felt safe and warm underneath it, so he fumbled with the laces of his pants and wiggled out of them. A contended sigh escaped him. This time, Geralt got the hint and got rid of his own pants as well. A shiver of pleasure ran down the witcher's spine. Lying like this with a partner for the first time was always something special. All he knew was that he wanted to hold Jaskier in his arms, touch him and inhale their mixing scents.

As if on cue, Jaskier pressed himself up against the witcher once more and this time, it sent electric jolts through Geralt now that they were both naked. He could feel Jaskier's hardness press against the inner side of his thigh and _oh how he wanted this, he wanted...he wanted to..._ Geralt realized that he had actually no idea what he wanted.

For a moment there, he became aware that this would indeed be more different from being with a woman than he had originally thought it would be (well, honestly, he hadn't thought about that aspect at all). But then the moment was over and he just resumed kissing Jaskier until there was nothing but wonderful warmth and friction as he was slowly rutting his hips against the bard. Along with the waves of pleasure came a huge rush of love that flooded the witcher's veins, so pure and innocent that it almost took Geralt by surprise. He simply wanted to hold Jaskier like this forever and make sure that no harm would ever come to him.

The feeling didn't weaken his desire but rather turned it into something less raw and much more gentle. He realized that this had to be what the term 'making love' had been invented for.

Jaskier rolled onto his back while his arms were still wrapped around the witcher. This time, Geralt got the hint and followed his movement so that he lay on top of him. He didn't know what it was about this position but he instantly felt more blood rush towards his groin and his breath hitched. This was probably an instinctual thing, he mused, even though it made no sense in a situation like this. This position should have been as good as any other as long as they could grind their hips together, yet his body clearly favored this one like it did when he was with a woman. Huh.

Jaskier seemed to enjoy it as well, judging by his soft moans. Soon they grew louder and Geralt buried his head in Jaskier's neck, planting soothing kisses on every inch of skin that he could reach like this. "It's okay, I've got you," he whispered softly, still rutting his hips to create some more friction, completely aware that his soothing only fueled Jaskier's desire.

Jaskier's breath came fast and shallow and his scent started to turn really sweet. The witcher expected that this would be how Jaskier would go over the edge, but to his surprise the bard suddenly stopped moving his hips. "Take me," he begged in a voice that could only be described as a whimper. "Please..."

Geralt would've brushed his words off as teasing, but there was something about his tone that sounded like he was genuinely meaning them.

The witcher stilled his hips and let his eyes meet Jaskier's.

"Come on, just do it like you'd do it with a woman," the bard whispered impatiently. Then he turned beet red, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hide his face in the pillow. Still, Geralt could feel him spreading his legs eagerly.

The witcher hated to destroy the moment by too much talking, but Jaskier couldn't expect to say something like this and not get that kind of reaction from him. "Umm, Jaskier...?" The witcher was at a loss of words and there was a short silence between them. "...do you actually think that this might feel good to you?"

"Hmm, yes, I think so." Jaskier mumbled against the pillow, still too ashamed to open his eyes. "Shit, don't make me talk about it and just do it, okay?"

"You can't be serious," the witcher blurted out. This was obviously not his most sensitive moment but he was pretty sure that this part of the human body was definitely not made for this. "How did you even get the idea?"

"Overheard some people talk about it," Jaskier mumbled, still refusing to face Geralt.

"They were joking," the witcher replied and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his sweet and innocent bard.

"I don't know," Jaskier finally opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow. "But don't you think it would be nice...being that close, feel each other like that?" The blood rushed to his cheeks again and his lips curled into a shy smile.

"Jaskier, your body is simply not made for this." The witcher's voice was back to its usual low grumble. "It would hurt like hell and I highly doubt that it would even be a fit, at least not without any injuries on your side. Besides, why on earth do you think that you would be able to enjoy this in any way? I can see why you might think that it would feel good to me but to you?"

Jaskier didn't answer. He was obviously pouting.

"No, come here." Geralt pressed a kiss on his forehead. "You know this wasn't a rejection, right? I'm just afraid that what you ask of me is simply not possible, at least not without hurting you really badly." The witcher hesitated for a second, then he added: "Umm, I could pretend though if you'd like me to..."

Geralt could see that this had obviously sparked Jaskier's interest, even though the bard didn't want to let it show. "Come on, stop pouting and tell me what's going through that head of yours," he coaxed.

This time Jaskier buried his head against Geralt's shoulder to avoid facing him. "Could you...at least do it with your finger...?"

The witcher suppressed a groan. How could Jaskier be so eager about a thing that would feel this bad? "Well, I guess this way, we'll at least avoid any permanent injuries and you'll get to see that these people were really just making fun about this."

"Great, really romantic, Geralt," Jaskier tried to hiss, but it came out rather soft. It was hard to hiss at his witcher when that witcher was still on top of him, pressing his naked body against his own. Besides, he hadn't exactly declined Jaskier's request (and certain parts of Jaskier's body were _very_ aware of that.)

Even though a part of Jaskier still wanted to keep pouting, that other, hornier part of him just started kissing Geralt again.

"Wait..." Geralt interrupted him.

Jaskier rolled his eyes and pulled away. "What is it?" he sighed.

"If you really want me to do this, I should probably get some oil to cover my finger in," the witcher explained, looking anywhere but at Jaskier.

"Gross..." Jaskier grimaced. But then he thought about it and added, "Huh, maybe you're right, okay, go get it."

So Geralt went to fetch some oil from one of his bags, shaking his head in disbelief about Jaskier – and about himself because he was actually attempting this.

When he returned to the bed, a part of him hoped that Jaskier might have come to his senses by now. Well, he hadn't, judging by the expectant glances he was giving him. Gods, why couldn't they just do it like normal people? But this was Jaskier, so he probably should've expected it.

Geralt placed the vial of oil on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. He scambled on top of Jaskier and soon they were back to kissing and panting.

Geralt looked down at the bard who was obviously wanting this so very badly. He sighed and swallowed his pride, whispering, "Do you want me to take you? Are you ready for me?"

Just like that, Jaskier was rock-hard. " _Oh fuck_ ," he whimpered. "Yes, please..."

Geralt coated his index finger with oil, still not able to believe that he was really doing this. He gently ran his hand over Jaskier's stomach and then let it travel further down to brush against his inner thigh. The bard was shivering with pleasure and Geralt almost hoped that Jaskier simply wouldn't last long enough for him to put his finger where Jaskier wanted it to be. But he had no such luck.

Geralt took a deep breath and slid his finger beween Jaskier's cheeks. A part of him expected Jaskier to scream at him to stop because the witcher felt like that would be the natural reaction of any sane person towards this. However, Jaskier's shivers only increased. Geralt gently pushed against Jaskier's entrance.

The bard whimpered loudly and just pushed back against his finger.

Okay, Geralt thought to himself. He could dismantle all sorts of beasts, he could surely do this. But damn, he was just so afraid of hurting the bard by doing something to him that really couldn't feel good once his finger would actually be inside of him.

"Pleeease," Jaskier whimpered, sounding so desperate that Geralt had no other choice but to do it. He took a deep breath. Then he increased the pressure even though every single one of his instincts screamed at him to stop. His finger gently breached the ring of muscles. It went in surprisingly smoothly. Geralt pushed in to the first knuckle, expecting that this would be the point where Jaskier would finally realize that he had been wrong about this. However, the witcher couldn't help but notice how very warm and silky Jaskier felt around his finger nor could he deny the spurt of precum that had for some reason just escaped himself.

Jaskier gasped and went rigid.

"See, I told you that this couldn't possibly feel good. I'm gonna pull out now, alright?" Geralt asked, trying to ignore how husky his own voice sounded.

Jaskier's hand shot down towards his own to hold it in place. He started grinding himself against his finger, pushing it in further in the process.

Geralt watched in astonishment, as he saw a blissful expression creep onto Jaskier's face, and smelled his sweet, thick scent of arousal that his own body simply couldn't ignore.

" _Oh Gods_ , right there," Jaskier whimpered. Then his noises grew louder and his movements increased. Suddenly tears were running down his cheeks and he screamed out. It sounded really painful and Geralt was convinced that the bard had managed to hurt himself until he felt the long, hot spurts of wetness shoot against his stomach and all the way up to his chest.

"Fuck, Jaskier, did you just...?" The witcher blurted out and his own cock started throbbing.

" _Hnng,_ still coming..." To Geralt, it definitely sounded like Jaskier was crying now, even though his words suggested otherwise. When he was finally done, he hugged Geralt as tight as possible with the witcher's finger still inside of him. Tears were still spilling from his eyes.

Geralt had no idea what to make of this. "Umm, are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding insecure. This was a really strange feeling. He was so aroused that it felt like release was just around the corner, yet he was so afraid that something about the situation was wrong, that Jaskier might be suffering, that he just wasn't able to cum, even if he'd have actively tried.

Jaskier moved his head so that he could meet Geralt's eyes. "I'm crying because the feeling was so very beautiful..." It was all he could get out before he was interrupted by more tears and quite a few sobs.

Geralt soothingly rubbed his back with the one hand that wasn't occupied otherwise, now comforting him for real. When Jaskier had finally calmed down (and Geralt had pulled his finger out), the witcher's lips slowly twisted into a smirk. "Hmm. I guess I was wrong then and this wasn't our last time doing this?"

"You hate it when I'm right, don't you?" Jaskier beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: No native speaker at work here, I'm sorry :D  
> Comments and Kudos make me happy! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked by Chiqeleta, panofaar, DixieJoy and paintingraves to write a second chapter, so this one is for you guys <3  
> This is probably the most explicit fic I've ever written, so yeah... *hides under the bed* (not under Geralt's and Jaskier's bed, mind you xD)

Two weeks had passed since the witcher had trusted Jaskier's instincts in the bedroom for the first time. Still, they hadn't taken things any further since then, at least not significantly. Which was kind of frustrating if you'd ask Jaskier about it. This morning, Jaskier had climbed on top of Geralt, pinning his wrists down next to the pillow and rubbing his naked bottom seductively against certain sensitive parts of the witcher.

Geralt groaned but it wasn't in pleasure. "Jaskier, for the tenth time, I'm not going to do this with you...to you." The bard made a frustrated noise, let go of Geralt's hands and flopped down next to him. If he at least had known that Geralt wasn't into it, then he'd probably somehow found a way to just accept that. But it wasn't like this. The witcher was into it, he could clearly feel that every time Geralt put his finger inside of him and Jaskier was begging him to finally take him properly.

But Geralt never did. He had time and time again explained to Jaskier that it just wouldn't be possible. That Jaskier would probably end up bleeding and everything would turn out to be a huge disappointment for him. And that he could easily reach that good spot inside of Jaskier with his fingers anyways, so why even go any further at all. Jaskier sighed. _Yeah, why would anyone in the world even want to do that when there were fingers that could do the job..._

Suddenly the bard had an idea. "Geralt? What if I could prove to you that it doesn't hurt?"

The witcher was confused. "What do you mean? You think I'd be fine with you finding yourself another person that doesn't care if they hurt you while attempting this?"

Jaskier vehemently shook his head. "No, no, not like that! Seriously what do you think of me?"

Geralt just raised an eyebrow.

"...well, okay, I see your point," the bard admitted. "But no, that's not what I meant. I just thought, if you would get to know how it feels...for me, I mean..." Jaskier blushed and suddenly he wished he'd just kept his thoughts to himself. But it was too late now anyways, so he continued. "Let me show you how it feels, okay? You can't just tell me you won't do this with me because it hurts or isn't possible when you have no idea what you're talking about, alright?"

Now both of Geralt's eyebrows shot up but he really seemed to consider it for a moment. "Hmm. Would that mean you'd finally accept that it just doesn't work instead of giving me that sad, disappointed look like I had just scorned you and rejected everything that you are?"

"You'd really be willing to try it? For me?" A small smile appeared on Jaskier's lips.

Geralt shrugged. "Well, at least my body will be able to heal and if that's what it takes to finally get you to believe me...yeah, I'll do it."

Jaskier's heart picked up its pace and he could feel himself getting really excited. He swallowed nervously. "Umm...when would you like to try it?"

Geralt shrugged again and Jaskier was baffled by the witcher's complete indifference towards something like that. "I guess now is as good a time as any," he replied.

Jaskier sat up, licked his lips and ran his hand over the sheets. He suddenly realized they were both still naked which somehow made the whole thing instantly feel that much more real to him. He gulped.

The witcher seemed to sense his hesitation. "Well, you wanted to try it, now try it. Or have you already realized how it makes me feel every time you ask me for this and want to leave it at that?"

Jaskier bit his lip but then he shook his head. "No, I want to show you how it feels. Because it feels really nice and I want you to know that."

"Hmm." Geralt quickly reached for a bottle of oil and handed it to him, still completely unfazed by Jaskier's words or what he was about to do with the oil.

Jaskier took a deep breath. "Okay, but to be fair, we need to try it under the same conditions: you need to be relaxed and willing to do this."

"I am," the witcher replied, sounding almost bored.

"No, not like I would be when we'd be doing this. Try to be like me, okay?"

"I doubt I could talk that much...especially that much filth," Geralt snorted.

"Just shut up and turn around, would you?" Jaskier gave Geralt a gentle slap on his thigh.

"Oh, I didn't realize it would be like _that_ between us," the witcher chuckled and turned to lie on his stomach.

Jaskier gave an annoyed huff. "Stop talking and relax, okay?"

Geralt turned his head around and smirked. "First you wanted me to be like you and now you're telling me to shut up...twice. Now, do you want me to shut up or be like you? I can't do both."

"Haha, very funny," Jaskier replied, climbing on top of Geralt to sit on his back. He gently placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly dug his fingers into the witcher's hard muscles, eliciting a faint sigh from Geralt.

"Yeah, that's it my good witcher, that's feels nice, hmm?" Jaskier purred, kneading Geralt's shoulders with a pleasant pressure. He could feel the witcher's body go slack beneath him and another, louder sigh escaped Geralt. It was impossible not to relax under Jaskier's skilled hands and the fact that he could feel the bard's naked bottom pressing against his own inevitably made him hard. Jaskier let his fingers travel all the way down Geralt's spine and then up again to tend to his shoulders once more. Geralt hummed contentedly.

After a few minutes, Jaskier gradually let his hands travel down further once more, kneading all the muscles they could reach on their way. He stopped for a second, but then he let them find their way to Geralt's firm buttocks.

The witcher never would have thought that a simple massage could feel that good but this was absolute heaven. When Jaskier's hands started kneading his cheeks, more blood rushed towards his groin and he felt a few drops of precum leak out of him and soak into the mattress. _Oh yes, this was good_.

After another few minutes, Jaskier reached for the vial of oil and coated his fingers in it. He gently slid one finger down between Geralt's cheeks. "Just relax, everything's fine, okay?" The witcher hummed. Jaskier pushed gently against Geralt's entrance and immediately pulled his finger away again. He repeated it for a few times so that the witcher could get used to the sensation before he started to slowly circle his hole with no pressure at all.

Geralt would never have thought it possible but Jaskier's finger touching him down there actually felt good. It was slightly tingly and...hell, actually it was quite hot. It had nothing to do with any specific thoughts that might have ran through Geralt's mind (because there weren't any right now, just pure relaxation), it was simply the sensation of Jaskier's finger against the sensitive skin of his hole. The witcher wanted to buck his hips and moan because it felt so good but he felt too ashamed to do so. It didn't feel right to admit to the pleasure that something like this was causing him. He liked it when Jaskier did it but he wasn't comfortable with openly reveling in it himself.

Jaskier could sense that Geralt liked it and he smiled. "Alright, don't be afraid, you will feel a little pressure soon, okay? There will be a short moment when you think that you really don't want my finger inside of you. But once it's inside, it'll be okay. The feeling will be unfamiliar but it won't hurt, I promise. Of course, you can always tell me to stop."

Geralt tried to relax the muscles around his hole and there was a short moment of 'what the hell am I doing here?!'. But Jaskier massaged his entrance until the moment was over and then he gently pushed in.

The feeling of the increasing pressure was strange and for a second, everything in Geralt's body screamed at him to make Jaskier stop. But then Jaskier's finger breached the ring of muscles and pushed in. Neither of them moved and Jaskier kept his finger perfectly still to give Geralt a chance to get used to the feeling. At first, it felt like he had to go, which wasn't pleasant or romantic at all. But then the feeling of being full turned pleasant, Geralt really couldn't explain it. Not hot and sexual pleasant but...somehow he liked it. And he really didn't know how to feel about this.

Jaskier gave him plenty of time to adjust to his finger, until he gently put in a second. Again, there was a short moment of discomfort as Geralt felt himself being stretched around it but then it just felt good. _Shit, he liked that stretch._ Jaskier scissored his fingers, massaged Geralt's shoulders some more with his other hand until he put in a third finger after a few more minutes. Geralt squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from moaning. This really wasn't right but it was _so good,_ even though Jaskier's fingers didn't even move inside of him. Suddenly, to his own surprise and shame, he realized that he _wanted_ them to move but, of course, he didn't tell the bard that.

"Okay," Jaskier whispered, while slicking his member with oil. "I'm going to pull my fingers out now, but you'll only feel empty for a second, okay? And tell me when you need me to stop."

"Hmm." Geralt didn't even feel afraid, rather...curious.

Then Geralt felt the fingers leave him and surprisingly, he instantly missed the feeling of being full. He didn't get time to miss it for long though, as he could feel Jaskier's hardness press against his entrance. Suddenly it hit him. _Jaskier had gotten hard at the thought of taking him. Oh fuck, that was hot._ It shouldn't have felt that hot to him but it was. "Do it," Geralt whispered softly. Somehow this had gotten incredibly intimate.

Jaskier pushed in and again, for a moment it felt really wrong and it made Geralt want to scream that he'd been right about this all along. The stretch felt almost unbearable but then Jaskier was in and stilled his hips, giving Geralt time to adjust.

Geralt felt so incredibly full but it was soon starting to turn into a pleasant feeling again. And, more importantly, Geralt could feel Jaskier's hardness push against something inside of him that felt...good. Not being-stretched-good but...like it increased his lust. Geralt pressed his face deep into the pillow in shame. _What was he doing here? And why did it have to feel so good? It was obviously possible, Jaskier's point had been proven. So why didn't he just tell Jaskier that? Why did he want him to keep going?_

"Is that okay?" Jaskier asked softly. "Do you need me to pull out?"

"Hmm...no," Geralt mumbled into the pillow, concentrating really hard on not bucking his hips while he could feel himself leaking into the mattress beneath him. His hole body was tense and his breath was coming rather fast.

"Umm, do you want me to move my hips?" Jaskier asked.

The witcher remained silent. He wanted this, _Gods, how he wanted this._ But he just couldn't bring himself to admit to it. Jaskier gently pushed his hand between the mattress and Geralt's stomach to put his hand around his cock. It was rock-hard and leaking. " _Oh,_ " Jaskier exclaimed with surprise. "You like this, don't you?"

"Hmm." It was almost a whimper and Geralt tried to bury his head even deeper into the pillow.

"I see," Jaskier whispered understandingly. Then he started to roll his hips, really slowly.

Geralt's hands immediately clenched around the sheets. Shit, he really couldn't tell if this was the feeling of something _inside_ of him, brushing over some sensitive spot, or... _Jaskier_ inside of _him_. He bit down on the pillow in order to keep himself from making any noises.

Jaskier kept moving his hips at just the right pace. "It's okay, don't be ashamed. Remember how much I, _oh shit, you feel good..._ remember how much I whimper when... _ah, yes,..._ when I'm taking your finger?" Jaskier's voice was trembling with lust.

Suddenly Jaskier thrust inside him at an especially good angle and Geralt couldn't keep himself from whimpering into the pillow. He silently begged Jaskier to fuck him harder, he needed this so very badly and somehow, Jaskier seemed to get the message. Geralt couldn't keep his hips from bucking anymore and they shamelessly thrust back against Jaskier's, and all the witcher wanted to do was hide in his pillow while enjoying this feeling of being blissfully fucked.

Without his consent, his mouth started forming words. "Jaskier...harder, don't hold back...yes, take me, _ah_...," he moaned and he just _knew_ how embarassed he'd be about these words in a few minutes, but his pleasure just burned so deliciously hot right now. He could sense himself approaching his climax. It was like a force of nature, like he couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted to. His whole body went rigid as Jaskier hit that amazing spot inside of him over and over again. "Jaskier, I can't... _fuck, I can't, I'm gonna..._ ," he whimpered and then he felt himself come in hard, hot spurts that went on and on forever until he collapsed onto the mattress. At the edge of his perception he could feel Jaskier's hips stuttering and coming to a halt as he spilled into him and Geralt couldn't hold back a stream of moans and praises that fell from his lips.

When they had finally calmed down and Jaskier had pulled out of him, the bard curled up against his chest and Geralt wrapped his arms around him.

"You know," Jaskier said, "I'm glad we've finally proven my point here. Thank you for trying this with me. I promise you, you don't have to do _this_ ," he pointedly ran his hand over Geralt's bottom, "ever again." He let his words sink in and enjoyed how the witcher tried to hide his disappointment. Then Jaskier started laughing. "Relax, I just wanted to see your face, of course we can do it again. You don't even have to tell me, I'll ask you and you just 'hmm' okay?"

"Hmm."

"Great!" Jaskier couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"You know, that was the least filth you've ever been talking during this," Geralt remarked, trying to distract him.

Jaskier's giggles intensified. "Well, what can I say, since you played my part so absolutely wonderfully, I just had to play yours."

At that, Geralt flipped Jaskier around onto his back, pinned his hands down above his head, and gave him a long, gentle kiss. Damn bard with those clever words of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments, they make me really happy! <3


End file.
